Liquid recirculating reactors have been proposed in which a multi-phase mixture, including a gas phase, plus a slurry and/or a liquid phase, is conducted upwardly within a reaction chamber and then recirculated back to the lower portion of the chamber, e.g., through a vertical downcomer disposed in the chamber.
Such an upflow reactor is useful, for example, in the hydroprocessing of heavy hydrocarbons employing liquified catalyst slurry and hydrogen gas. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0140927, the disclose of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The components of the mixture are initially introduced into the lower portion of the chamber and are distributed therein by a distribution tray. It is important to obtain a proper mixing of the components and achieve a high dispersion of the bubbles of the gas phase, to promote the reaction and establish proper flow patterns in the reactor.
It would be desirable therefore, to enhance the mixing of the multi-phase components.